Unexpected Turn of Events
by fearlesszuko
Summary: When Chris and Dixie decide to go to Cancun for some time with each other, Chris realizes that it is the perfect time and location to ask her one very important question; however, things will not go Chris' way and he will have to learn to take these unexpected turn of events and make the best out of them. JerichoxOC Two-shot request for ClassicPurpleRoses.
1. Chapter 1

**_Disclaimer: I own nothing in this two-shot. Chris Jericho belongs to himself and Dixie, who is the OC, belongs to ClassicPurpleRoses._**

 ** _Author's Note: So, I'm here with a two-shot request for ClassicPurpleRoses! This one features Chris Jericho and Dixie! This first chapter will be part one out a two part story. I hope you all enjoy!_**

* * *

 _Unexpected Turn of Events_

"Isn't this beautiful?" Dixie admired the view as she the plane she and her boyfriend Chris Jericho were on was coming down. From the view of the airport, Cancun, Mexico was a beautiful place to be during the summer. The weather was hot in the United States, but they were not going to suffer from it since she and Chris had planned to spend most of the time going to the beach, trying all of the Mexican food they can eat, snorkeling by the pier and admiring the ocean in the morning whenever she went on her jogs.

"Yeah, she is." Chris was not admiring Cancun like Dixie was. He was admiring Dixie, who was a beauty in his eyes.

"Me or Cancun?" Dixie raised a brow, knowing that her boyfriend was not focused on the beautiful scenery of Mexico, but the beautiful scenery which was her. To Chris, Dixie was quite short and she once told him she was about 5'3. She had beautiful blonde hair, which had some white undertones to it, but it was brightened up with pink highlights.

"Both," Chris replied sweetly as Dixie continued to have her brow raised and she knew that it was either her or Cancun, "Fine, it was you, but who could help it?" he questioned her as he moved some of her hair away from her eye and placed in the back of her ear. This was when he could see her ear piercings—double lobes, and helix and a double conch piercing, "You're just so beautiful."

"Oh Chris," Dixie blushed as Chris smiled, thinking it was so cute when she began to blush, "You just know all the right things to say to me."

"You deserve to hear all of the great things about you." Chris responded.

After, the plane made for a stop at their destination at Cancun. Chris and Dixie took a taxi all the way to The Ritz-Carlton hotel. Chris opened the door and the moment he opened the door, Dixie left her luggage near the door as she jumped on the bed. The bed had white and clean covers with matching pillows. There was a night stand on each side of the bed, but the outside was the most beautiful as it was near the Museo Maya de Cancun. In the mornings, Dixie could always go for a walk near the water and possibly view the dolphins, splashing around and having a good time.

"Look at that stunning view!" Dixie exclaimed as once again, Chris was not focused on the view, but his girlfriend.

"I know, she's stunning," Chris responded again with a smile as Dixie gave him a playful slap on his bicep as wrapped his muscular arms around her as they admired the view of the beach, "But, it is stunning," he said, finally referring to the ocean, before moving on to a different subject, "Hey, I was thinking that we grab a bite to eat after we check out the beach tonight?"

"That would be great," Dixie agreed to him, "I think, I spotted a good restaurant on the way here."

"Cool," Chris give her a quick kiss on the lips, "I'll go down there to make the reservation. You just check out the hotel." he unwrapped his arounds away from his girlfriend as she looked confused.

"Do you need to know the name of the place?" Dixie asked as Chris turned his back to look at her, not realizing he seemed to be rushing out the door, but there were important matters he needed to take care off and it wasn't getting a reservation for dinner.

"What's the name of it?" Chris asked casually.

"It's called Fantino. It's not too far away. I bet if you were to ask someone where it was, they will point you at the right direction." Dixie explained as Chris nodded.

"Alright, cool," he pulled out his phone as he was texting someone, "Look, I need to make a business call and then, I'll make the reservation." he said after as Dixie waved by and he did the same thing, before dialing a number on the phone when he was out of the hotel room.

"Hey, this is Chris," Chris said over the phone, "I called last night about an engagement ring and it said that it was able to be shipped to The Ritz-Carlton Hotel in Cancun and I asked earlier to see if the ring was here, but they said that they hadn't received any packages today, but I paid for the 'Overnight International Shipping' or whatever, but I'm wondering what the status of my ring was?" he asked, trying not to panic, but he was expecting for Dixie's engagement ring to have already been in the lobby by now and the fact that it wasn't was making him worried. He was already planning for tonight to be the night, where he was going to propose to the girl, who he has been dating for a long time and why not propose in one of the same places, where they first met.

The very hotel they were staying at was the one Dixie was working at as a hotel maid when she met Chris at the very hotel ten years ago. It was the morning time and Dixie had found the door to be open and when she opened it, it was a mess, there was professional wrestlers passed out in all parts of the hotel room. When she found Chris, he had a bottle of Jack Daniels in his right hand, his head rested against the couch and drool coming out of his mouth. When Dixie tried to wake him up, so that she was able to vacuum, after she had picked up the trash and when he looked at her, he was smitten—he wanted to know her and it was hard with Dixie, normally the guarded one, but all it took was some time and patients and he was at the point in their relationship, where Chris wanted to put a ring on her finger and call her his fiancée and eventually, he wife.

"What?" Chris questioned, getting a little angry, but trying to keep his anger in check, "Tomorrow? I kind of needed it today," he told the man, who was selling him the engagement ring, "Fine! I'll stall for one day or I'm going to get a refund and use that money to buy a ring pop and call that an engagement ring!" he hung up and was pretty upset about it.

Still, Chris and Dixie went to dinner that night. The waiter escorted them to their seats, which was private from the rest of the restaurant—thanks to Chris giving the waiter an extra fifty dollars in order to give them a secluded area, where he and Dixie can talk alone and enjoy each other's company.

"Oh…" Chris heard Dixie as she took a good look at the menu.

"What's the problem, babe?" Chris said as he took his eyes off the menu and focused them on his girlfriend.

"I didn't know that this restaurant only had seafood." Dixie responded.

"Do you not like seafood?" Chris asked.

"No, it's just I've had the worst bad luck when it's come to seafood. I'm always getting sick in the morning—at least, that's how it was when I was younger." when Dixie was about eight, her bad reaction to seafood began after she had some bad lobster. Her dad had insisted that it was good enough for her to eat, but she ended up having a twenty-four-hour stomach flu because of it. When she was thirteen, she had some bad crab after being told it was good enough to eat and she ended up getting the stomach flu again, but for forty-eight hours and that happened to be the last time she ate seafood.

Until now.

"How about we have shrimp coattail?" Chris asked as Dixie looked at him with a slight hesitation, "I've had it plenty of times when I was in Mexico and nothing happened."

"I don't know, Chris." Dixie asked him as he held her hand in the middle of the dinner table.

"Trust me with this." Chris said in his compassionate voice as Dixie looked at him one last night. Should be trust her boyfriend of about a decade? I mean, he's never caused her some trouble, so what's the worst that can happen? Maybe, she grew out of having a bad reaction to seafood. It's been eleven years since she's tasted seafood, so what was bad to her now, can't be bad to her now.

"Alright, let's order the shrimp coattail." Dixie said with a smile as Chris ordered a waiter to come over their table as Chris ordered, he kept thinking about the proposal, which will go on tomorrow night.

* * *

 _ **Seems like the proposal will have to wait, but don't think for a second that everything will go smooth sailing with these two...**_


	2. Chapter 2

_Unexpected Turn of Events_

Dixie felt awful when she woke up in the morning. Her stomach was in pain; she did not want to get out of bed. She felt so awful that she opened her mouth, wondering if she was going to throw up right at the moment, but nothing. Thank goodness, she didn't vomit in bed or on Chris because that would be such an awful way to wake up in the morning. She sat on her bed and she looked to her left side to see Chris, but he was not there. Then, she remembered that Chris went jogging every morning. Usually, he would inform her when he was going out for a job, but she must have looked peaceful sleeping, so he did not bother waking her up.

"I feel sick…" Dixie told herself as she paused and formed a vomiting look on her face, before she took off the sheets away from her body, before racing for the bathroom to vomit on the toilet. Chunks of last night's shrimp coattail came out of her mouth and into the toilet. After she was done throwing up, she said, "It's official, I have some allergy to seafood— "before throwing up again in the toilet.

About fifteen minutes later, Chris came back from his job. He took off his grey tank top, revealing his muscular build and whipped the sweat on his face with the shirt, before going into his luggage and pulling out a fresh black shirt to wear. After, he heard some strange noise coming from the bathroom. He raised a brow as it sounded like it was Dixie who was making the noise. The door was locked, so he knocked on it.

"Dixie, are you in there?" Chris asked with some worry to his voice.

"Yes." Dixie replied, followed with some vomiting noises.

"Are you alright? You sound like you're vomiting your guts in there." Chris questioned as he took a step back as Dixie opened the door.

"Before you ask: I'm not pregnant. It was the shrimp coattail we ordered last night. I'm starting to think that I'm allergic to seafood, which sucks because I wanted to like it." Dixie explained as she tied her hair into a ponytail, before getting back to bed slowly. She did not want to jump back to bed due to worrying that she might want to vomit again.

"I feel like garbage," Chris sat at the edge of the bed, feeling bad for getting Dixie the stomach flu, "This was the last thing I wanted to do to you. I had picked out the best restaurant in the world. It was beautiful and it had no seafood, but now, you can't even enjoy the food."

"Don't beat yourself up too hard," Dixie assured her boyfriend, "We can still spend time with each other in the hotel room. Maybe, when I get better, we can have dinner, but how about we just relax, watching some Netflix from the laptop and maybe, order some food from hotel dining—if I'm able to eat—and it will all be fine."

"Are you sure?" Chris questioned. It sucked because he was planning to propose tonight. He had the most beautiful restaurant picked out and he was planning to make a reservation after his job. Now, with Dixie having the stomach flu, it puts his plans to a pause.

Dixie kissed him on the cheek, "Yes, just you, me and a relaxing day."

* * *

Chris had one thing on his mind—propose to Dixie, but instead of having the relaxing day she was wishing her, Chris had decided to go all out. He had their hotel room decorated—not as extravagant as it was going to be if the two of them went to the restaurant he wanted too. The thing is: when you get placed into unexpected situations like Chris has with Dixie getting the stomach flu or with Dixie's ring coming a day after the day they claimed it was going to come, you are going to have to change your agenda to benefit the situation you are in and that is what Chris has done. Sure, the hotel room is not the most beautiful or fancy way to be proposed in, but he had done his best to decorate. All around the room, he managed to get candles lit all around. There was a bunch of red pedals that led to the patio, which revealed the view of the ocean. Out in the patio, there was a bunch of pillows, where they would spend time with and enjoy each other's company. Eventually, Chris would talk her into jumping over the fence of their patio and walking down the sandy shores and near the crashing waves, he would get on one knee to propose to her.

While Chris was putting the last of the pillows, Dixie opened the door to their hotel room. As she walked through the living room, she was amazed by the view of the room. It was completely different than what it was before she left it. It was simple, yet it had that extravagance that Chris believed she deserved. Once she turned her head to the patio, her jaw dropped. She noticed the white, soft pillows lying on the floor. There was so many pillows that she could not see the actual floor. Chris

Chris turned his attention towards Dixie and smiled, "I know that you're sick, but I feel like it shouldn't be an excuse to enjoy our time with each other," he held her hand as he led her to the patio and the two of them sat down on the pillows, "How have you been feeling?" he asked her.

"I'm still sick, but I've been feeling a little better. I've been throwing up less and less." Dixie informed Chris as Chris could see that she did not look so pale or even green and that was a good sign that Dixie was getting better.

"That's good," he kissed her on her cheek as Dixie smiled, "Even though you feel sick, you are still the most beautiful woman in my eyes."

Dixie blushed at Chris' compliment, "You don't mean that."

"Of course, I do," Chris said as he lifted her chin up, so she could look at him, "My girlfriend should hear all of the compliments in the world," he stood up from the pillows and sat on the wall of the patio, "You should also see the beach too." he extended his hand out in the open and Dixie accepted it.

Chris and Dixie walked and played around the beach in the night. Since it was nighttime, they were basically the only ones in the beach. The two of them played tag, Dixie rode on Chris' back and the two of them were acting like a real couple. Best of all, Chris helped Dixie take her mind off her stomach flu and focus on themselves. It was nice for Dixie and it really helped her because if it wasn't for Chris, she would be wallowing in her sickness and that was not what she needed to do. Dixie fell on the sand as she pulled Chris into the sand with her. The two laughed in unison.

"Wow, that was fun!" Chris exclaimed as Dixie shook her head in agreement, "It's always so fun with you."

"It's always so fun with you too." Dixie said with a smile on her face.

Chris smiled back, "I love our time with each other."

"I do too."

Chris picked himself back up as he helped Dixie up to her feet, "It's crazy that we've been dating for about a decade now because it feels like it's been yesterday since I first met you."

"It's so crazy!" Dixie agreed.

"I love you, Dixie. I love you so much and whenever I am with you, I feel like I can be myself around you. You make me into a better version of myself—the best version possible for you. You and I have been through so much with each other. Every up and down, but we've have remained loving and caring with each other. I want to be like that for the rest of my life with you. Dixie, I want to spend the rest of my life, have kids and grow old with you. I want a life with you." Chris gushed as Dixie bushed.

"Chris, what are you doing?" Dixie questioned as Chris held her hand and fell to one knee.

"Dixie, will you marry me?" Chris popped the question as he revealed the princess cut diamond ring in the black box that he had been working so hard to get to Cancun.

Dixie covered her mouth in shock with the other hand, "Yes! I'll marry you!" she squealed as Chris clapped in victory sliding the ring into her finger.

"I love it." Dixie stated as Chris admired the ring.

"The ring is as beautiful as the woman wearing it." Chris stated.

"Not the ring, even though it is gorgeous, but I love you, Chris." Dixie wrapped her arms around Chris' neck.

"I love you too, Dixie." Chris wrapped his arms around her waist and connected with a kiss on her lips.

* * *

 ** _The end._ _I'm sorry that it took so long to update this two-shot. My life has been getting in the way, but I hope that you enjoyed it! :)_**


End file.
